Memories of the Past
by Lilionian
Summary: A young woman was abducted from her home in 1980 by a terrorist organization known to many as Hydra. Her son was killed, and her memory was wiped. She became their puppet, killing those who were innocent, and all through it, believed she was making the world a better place. What happens when she recovers her memories, and finds a way out of Hydra, and meets the Avengers?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Born on July 19th, of 1945, Alex Ivery was always one of the 'strange' children. She could read very well, and loved to draw. In the early years of her life, she wasn't the most outgoing person. People liked, and disliked her. A lot of her younger friends moved away, or they outgrew each other. When Alex reached 6 years of age, her powers started to show. She was able to control the air around her.

Ecstatic, she showed both of her parents. They were happy, especially her father, who revealed he could do the same. Her mother congratulated her, but told her that she could never show anyone her powers, because "the bad guys will come, and we'll never see you again." Alex promised to never show anyone. She and her dad would play in the living room most of the time during the night, him teaching her how to use her powers, and to control them.

When she could control them well enough, they would shoot balls of air at each other, and twirl them around, either making them disappear, or shooting it back and forth. Afterwards, they would sit down on the couch, and watch the newest Captain America segment on the television.

Her father disappeared when she was 10 years old…She never saw him again.

Her mother said they divorced, though she never believed this. Her parents loved each other very much, she knew, so it couldn't be possible. When she turned 14, she stopped hoping he'd come back, and believed him to be dead.

Her first day of high school, she was getting picked on by a few of the seniors, who commented on her 'ridiculous' clothing, and called her a bitch, and a slut. A girl, who happened to be one grade higher than her, scared the kids off, threatening to get the principal (a real shmuck). Alex introduced herself, thanking her for the help. The girl said her name was Anna; they both became good friends.

Once the two got closer, Alex invited her over for dinner several times, and they occasionally had sleepovers. One night, Alex decided they were close enough that she would show Anna her powers. Instead of running away screaming, or getting the 'bad guys,' she simply stared, mostly in awe. There was only a hint of fear in her eyes. This made their bond grow even more, and they contacted each other every day, all through college.

When she was in college, Alex became more isolated. She focused on getting her degree in electrical engineering, and never talked to many people, except for Anna. Every night she would walk home, since the college was only a little bit away from her mother's house, and practice using her power, her thoughts usually turning to the subject of her father.

A lot of students in the college called her Ace as a joke, since she was usually by herself.

As she got a little older, she moved out of her mothers' house, and found a boyfriend. After a few short months, he became abusive. He would tell her off, and get angry (often beating her) when she refused to have sex with him. They broke up after about a year, after she threatened to call the police.

A couple years later, she met a young boy, who was about 8 years old, and called himself Ben. He had no parents, and Alex let him live with her. They got close, and he started even calling her 'Mom.' Alex's mother came over occasionally, and they had dinner together, often watching some movies.

Hydra came not even 5 years later, after hearing rumors about her powers. Three men came into her house and shot Ben in front of her, to stop her from screaming, and alerting the neighbors. They took her in a van, and after several nights, arrived at a base. They strapped her to a metal bench, and injected her with several serums, and wiped her memory. Hydra's leader told her that she was brought in to save the world, and destroy SHIELD and the Avengers. She began training immediately with the Winter Soldier. When not on a mission, or in training, she was put in a cyro freeze.

About 30 years later, she was able to regain some of her memories; none of them were good. She went crazy, attacking many of Hydra's agents, and leaving the base. Hurt, she took to the sky, using her powers and forming a jet with her hands and feet. Her eyesight became blurry after a few minutes, and she crashed through the heli-carrier's window, slamming against a table, and going through a door.

Strangers crowded around her, one of them looking rather pissed. She lashed out, unsure of who they were, and eventually, they calmed her down enough to sedate her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Ace**

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them shut a few times to get used to the bright light above my neck. My breath hitched, and upon glancing around, I found I had no idea where I was. I was in some kind of clear container, if that's even what it was. I sat up quickly, and glanced around. Only then did I hear the faint beeping of a monitor. I turned my head slowly to the sound, and let my eyes follow a cord, which had a needle on the end. This needle happened to be in my arm.

My eyes widened, and I barely managed to conceal a fearful groan. I looked away and pulled the needle out quickly, and steadied my breathing. I put some pressure on the hole in my arm to stop it from bleeding everywhere. The machine beeped loudly, and I resisted the urge to punch the screen. Instead, I decided to press all of the buttons on it, until I eventually found the one that shut it off.

I glanced around the room again, and seeing I was alone, hesitantly placed a foot on the ground, wondering if I would be steady enough to stand up. My head started to throb, and everything around me started to spin. I decided it would be safer if I stayed in a sitting position. At that very same moment, a door to the right of me opened slowly, and I turned my head a little to see a colored man in a black leather trench coat walking through the opening.

He walked to a small stand and pressed a yellow button, which opened a section of glass in front of me. He walked in slowly, and the glass shut behind him.

"My name is Director Nick Fury." He said, his voice commanding authority. "I have a few questions for you, if you would be willing to speak."

"If I do, can I leave?" I asked, looking at the man from several different angles, trying to see if he was with Hydra. The thought made me shiver a little bit.

He frowned slightly. "It depends."

I nodded, tensing slightly. I wasn't going to let my guard down near this man, a stranger. He pulled over a chair, and sat down, giving me a strange look that I couldn't quite make out.

"First, what is your name?" He asked.

I squinted, my brows furrowing, and my mouth twisting into a frown. "The last time I gave my name to a man in a black suit, I ended up with Hydra…I don't trust you, at least, not yet; I won't give my name to you, or anyone here until I know nothing dangerous will come of it." I said, my voice clear, not showing how nervous I felt.

"Is there something we can call you for the time being?"

I thought for a moment, then said the first thing that came to my mind. "Ace."

He simply nodded. "Second, do you work for Hydra?" He asked.

I shuddered, and shook my head. "No." I said.

He gave a sort of glare. "Then why do your clothes have their emblem on them?"

"I told you, I don't work for them…Not anymore." I glared.

He leaned forward slightly. "You were one of them, then?"

"Never out of my own will." I said. "They took me from my home, and corrupted my mind."

"What do you mean, corrupted?"

I shot him a glare…This conversation was going somewhere I didn't want it to, and I had a feeling he already knew the answer. "They put false memories into my head, and they lied to me." I answered. "They made me kill people that were innocent, and made me believe that I was saving the world." My fists clamped shut and my muscles tensed a little.

The man nodded slowly. "Did they tell you to fly into my window?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "No," I paused. "That was my own doing." I said. "I remembered some things, and tried to get away, I'll admit not in the most effective way, I was mostly unconscious by the time I hit your window."

He stood up quickly, which caused me to wince. "You should rest."

"You said I could leave." I said, glaring at him- it was almost as if I was trying to burn a hole through his head.

"I said that it would depend." He walked out of the container, and a nurse-looking person walked into the room, holding a syringe of sorts.

_**Ace, you're fine – it's only a needle.**_

'_Needle, my ass.' _I thought back to the voice.

I moved back on the bed, and gave the nurse a warning look. She didn't seem to take the hint, and I lifted my arm up slowly, until it was almost in front of my face. "If you come any closer to me with that thing, I _will_ hurt you." I said. She faltered slightly, and looked back at the Director, who shook his head.

The woman swiftly turned around and left the glass room. I watched the doors shut, and let out a breath I'd been holding.

I walked backwards and slowly lay on the bed with caution, in case someone tried to grab me, or take me to get my memories wiped again. I faced the ceiling, and closed my eyes, eventually calming myself down enough to fall asleep.

"_You will answer to your new name…Ghost, is that understood?"_

_She didn't respond, and instead, only looked ahead. The man slapped her across the face, and she stared at him in surprise. "Is that understood?" He asked again._

_The woman nodded once, and they put her in a room. They made her sit down on a chair, which was hooked up to a machine. They made sure to strap her down securely, and pressed a button on a control mechanism._

_Almost immediately she felt like her head was going to explode. She screamed, and writhed in the chair for several minutes, glancing wildly around the room, silently pleading with the people around her to stop what they were doing- to end the pain._

I sat up quickly when I heard the glass doors shift. The Director walked into the 'container', and sat down in the same seat as the day before.

"I want to ask you some questions." I said, looking at him with a curious stare.

He nodded, giving me an odd look.

"Who do you work for, if not Hydra?" I asked.

He sighed. "I work for SHIELD, and I'm in charge of a group known as the Avengers."

I nodded, ignoring the burning feeling on the back of my head, telling me to find them, and kill them all. The Avengers were my enemy, or so Hydra told me. I wasn't sure what to believe at this time, so I figured I'd make my own decision on that matter, as long as I could keep my mind in check.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

He frowned. "It all depends on how well you cooperate, and if we feel it would be safe for everyone around you."

I grunted, getting into a more comfortable position, preparing myself. "I take it you still have questions?" I asked.

"I do." He said. "How long did you work for Hydra?" He asked.

"Why is this important information?" I said.

"It's for a file we're putting together."

I nodded slowly, understanding the reason behind it. "They took me from my home around the 1980s, I can't remember the exact year," I paused. "They wiped my mind so many times." I muttered, quiet enough that the man couldn't hear.

He nodded, only a little bit of surprise came through his stoic expression. "Do you remember when you were born?" He asked.

I frowned, trying to remember anything that might give me some hint. Suddenly, a four-digit number popped into my head. "I think 1945, though I could be wrong." I said.

He nodded again. "Would I be correct to assume they injected you with something?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it was some kind of serum they gave me, which enabled me to heal a lot of wounds, which sort of slowed down the aging process." I said. "They also put me on a cyro-freeze when I wasn't on a mission." I shivered, trying to forget the feeling of practically being frozen alive.

"Was there anything else the serum gave you?"

I grunted. "I can make things with my mind, mostly knives, and heal, along with one other thing I refuse to put a name to." I tried to speak as quickly as I could, avoiding the last one. "I was also born with the ability to control air."

"The 'thing' you refuse to talk about, is it dangerous?" He asked.

"It can be, though it depends on the situation…In some cases, it's more dangerous to me." I said.

He nodded, and stood up quickly, watching my reaction. I winced slightly, and stood up off of the bed hesitantly. The glass opened, and a group of people walked in, giving me odd looks.

"These are the Avengers." He said and motioned an arm to the people behind him.

I nodded as they each introduced themselves, giving their code names, along with their real names. The only one that sparked a memory was a man named _Steve Rogers, _or, to be more direct, _Captain America._ I shifted on my feet slightly, glancing at him for a few seconds longer than the others.

_**Kill him first.**_

I shook my head a little and quickly glanced back over to Fury, who cleared his throat. "I am willing to let you out of here, _under supervision_, if you agree to help, when it is needed."

I thought for a second, wondering what 'help' could be, but figuring that it couldn't be as bad as Hydra's way of doing things. I only nodded, though, and put my hands in the pockets of my sweatpants.

"I am also going to ask you for a demonstration of your abilities." He said, though his tone told me he wasn't really asking for anything.

I cleared my throat. "When?" I asked.

"Now, if you're ready." He said.

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I pictured a dagger-like knife appearing in my hands, and within seconds my left hand closed around a heavy object. I opened my eyes and tossed it into the air, waving my hand to make it disappear seconds before it hit the ground.

Then, I concentrated on moving the air around me to make two funnels come out from my hands. I felt myself being picked up, and heard a quiet gasp, possibly from one of the Avengers, though I wasn't really paying attention. I carefully dropped myself back onto the ground, and let myself smile- just a little.

"I can't really show you the healing, but…" I pulled up the sleeve on my right arm, revealing two scars, both rather close to one another. "That's what it does, it heals the wound, and leaves a scar." I said, letting the sleeve fall back down my arm.

He nodded, and motioned for the glass doors to be opened. "You're free to go most anywhere onboard, but remember, you _are_ under supervision." He said, walking out of the room with calm, and somewhat calculated strides, leaving me with the Avengers.

_**You're alone now…Here's your chance!**_

I mentally rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to groan- it hurt when that 'voice' talked. Almost like it was threatening me. I reminded myself I wasn't one of _them_, not anymore at least.

I moved my arms closer to my side, not particularly enjoying being alone with these people; strangers, and supposed enemies. "Sorry about the window." I said- and I was being honest. One of them smirked a little- I'm pretty sure he was Tony Stark, my mind was too busy thinking of other things to pay close attention.

Steve cleared his throat quietly and motioned to the now-open glass door. "We could show you around a little, if you wanted, ma'am." He said, his voice mostly polite, though it had the slightest bit of aggravation- I understood it completely.

_**Go on, do it.**_

I clenched my jaw a little before answering. "Thank you- I appreciate it." I forced myself to smile a little, though not so much that it was creepy. I didn't want anyone to think I was who they were making me out to be.

Steve nodded and walked out of the glass 'room', the other Avengers trailing behind him, though the redhead stayed behind me. Natasha Romanoff, I think, was her name. I followed the other Avengers, and she followed me, giving me odd, and occasionally angry looks. Fury had probably told them all who I was…or they guessed.

We had gone through the dining hall, and the training room before my head started to get really fuzzy. The voice was pestering me again, this time using more force in its words. I managed to hide it well, though, and nobody seemed to notice.

_**Kill them.**_

The voice put in every ounce of hate into those two words that it possibly could. I had to lean against the wall of the hallway we were walking in; Tony Stark was currently showing off the bedrooms, pointing out who's was who's. I put a hand to my head and scrunched my face up- the throbbing was getting heavier.

_**Come on, Ghost. Kill them – you have your chance…Take it!**_

I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to drown out the voice, even though it didn't seem to be working. The Avengers seemed to notice I'd stopped walking- Natasha had probably signaled them. I groaned a little when I heard footsteps coming closer. I knew I'd have to do something soon to get the voice to stop.

_**Kill. Now.**_

It was like a switch had been flipped in my mind. I grabbed the one who'd happened to be closest to me and barely managed to shove them into the wall opposite of the one I'd been leaning against. I let a little growl escape my throat- I only saw my mission. I had to kill whoever this person was, though I didn't know why. I raised my hand back to punch whoever it was before-

'_Stop it!' _I screamed at myself, trying to fight whatever it was that was making me do this. _'Knock this crap off, NOW.'_

My hands started to shake slightly, as if I was surprised at the volume I'd managed to shout in. I dropped my arm, and my vision cleared. I'd pushed Steve up against the wall. I quickly took my hand off of his chest and stumbled back into the wall I'd previously leaned on. My head was wringing, though I wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or anger. It was then that I finally noticed all of the other Avengers, who'd seemed to have prepared themselves to fight in some way.

I let out a breath I'd been holding. "S-sorry," I paused, trying to clear my head for a second, mentally berating myself for letting that damned voice take over. "I- something came over me, I couldn't stop myself." I said, my voice shaking a little. I sighed, knowing that probably wasn't the best explanation for what had just happened, but there really was no other way to put it.

Natasha sent me a faint glare, meant only for me to see, while Clint looked…concerned? It was almost like he knew what had happened. "Is there somewhere I can sleep for a while?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't take me right back to whatever glass 'room' I'd been in before.

Steve's expressions changed quickly- so fast I could make out what any of them were. I'd imagined he'd be furious, but if he was, he hid it well. "There's an open room for you down the hall, 'Room 15'." He said, pointing down the opposite way we'd been walking before what just happened.

I nodded a little and hurried down the hallway, searching the doors for the number he'd given me. It was in between his, and Clint Barton's room- probably in case I tried anything. I opened the door, walked into the room, and shut the door loudly behind me. Running my fingers through my hair, I mentally screamed at myself. Already, I was screwing things up- they'd probably hurt me, or put me back into that 'room'. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands.

Not five minutes later, I heard a few knocks on my door. My head shot up and I quickly walked to the door, somewhat curious to see who it was. I grew nervous when I saw that it was Steve. I backed away from the door, flicking my hand a little as a way of saying he could come in- I wasn't sure why I did it, though.

He walked in and closed the door about halfway behind him, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened back there?" He asked, his voice giving an indication that he was upset.

I looked down at the ground quickly before staring back at him. I didn't want to talk to him, especially after what had just happened, but I forced myself to at least answer his question. "Something clicked in my head, and I couldn't control myself." I answered. "I saw you as my mission." I said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "By mission, do you mean target?" He asked.

I only nodded and pulled my arms close to my chest, almost as if I was hugging myself. "I tried to stop myself before it happened, but…" I stopped- he knew the rest already, so there was no point in continuing.

Steve nodded once and turned to leave. "Goodnight, ma'am." He said, though it sounded sort of forced. I couldn't blame him though, so I watched him as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I released a breath I'd been holding, and fell back onto my bed. I moved myself so that I could slide underneath the sheets and closed my eyes, wondering what was going to happen to me the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ace**

I watched him for another half hour before going back to my bedroom for the night. I pulled out some paper from a drawer and started drawing some blueprints for a suit that would allow me to use magic, and move around quickly. It looked similar to what I wore in Hydra, but with more color, and pockets for my knives and cards – and a more advanced glove to shoot fire.

I glanced at a clock and yawned when it read 8:00am. _Shit._ I thought to myself. I jumped when I heard a voice boom into the comm.

"Avengers and Ace, please report to the conference room." Fury said.

I stood up with a groan and left my room with the blueprints wrapped in my hand. I followed close behind Steve, since I didn't have much of an idea of where I was going. The director was waiting in his seat when we got into the room.

He leaned forward in his seat. "I have information that until now, has been classified." He said. "And considering the main reason Ace is here is because she escaped, I have reason to believe we can trust her." He said, receiving nods from the other Avengers.

_**Lies, they're lying to you, don't believe them!**_

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts out of my head.

"We have a very dangerous woman on our hands." He said. "Most of the public call her Patchwork." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button, which played projections onto a screen.

The screen showed a few pictures of a woman with some odd scars and stitches on her face. I knew this woman from somewhere. When the pictures kept coming, showing children strung up in a ceiling, eyes ripped out, fingernails torn – I knew she looked familiar. I'd met her in Hydra before, only once.

"Turn it off, please." I struggled to say.

Fury nodded and turned it off.

I leaned forward and cleared my throat. "I think I know her." I said. "She probably worked for Hydra, I only met her once."

"Hydra, the birthplace of freak shows." Tony rolled his eyes, then turned to me. "No offense."

I laughed when Fury glared at him. "Ace, I believe you could be a valuable asset in this mission, and since you were once a part of Hydra, I have reason to believe you probably know something about how she fights…Do you accept?" He asked.

My eyes widened, I was unsure of how I should respond. I figured I should say yes, because I was unsure if they would torture me for information if I refused. They might lock me up. I had no idea how much of that I could handle.

"I accept." I said.

"Then this meeting is finished, you'll all go down tomorrow morning to see if you can find her." He said.

Everyone left the room, and I pulled out the blueprints I'd put together a while ago. "Do you have anyone who could make this for me?" I set them in front of him.

Fury took a look at the drawings, nodding every once in a while, eventually looking back up. "I know someone who could, follow me please." He said and led her down a hallway and into a room.

"Director Fury, what can I do for you today?" He asked in a British accent.

He handed the man the blueprints. "I need you to make this for her." He nodded towards me.

The man took a brief look at it before grabbing a measuring strip, pen, and paper and running over to me, taking measurements and writing them down, pulling out some fabrics as he did. Once it seemed he was finished, he smiled. "It shouldn't take too long." He said. "Any colors in mind?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Any sort of blues will work."

"Very good." He said. "Now, let me work, I'll find you when I'm finished."

We both left the room and Fury nodded. "I'll call for you when it's done." He said.

I turned and walked down the hall until I got to the training room. I conjured a knife and brought it above my head and froze, aiming the knife, and throwing it into one of the targets. It hit left of the bull's-eye. I conjured a few more and threw them, each landing close to the first.

I waved my hand, and they disappeared. I heard someone chuckling darkly behind me, though when I turned around, nobody was there. I sighed and left the room, barely walking three steps before I heard Fury's voice in the comm.

"Ace, it's finished, take the stairs to your left and turn right." He said.

I ran down the hall and down the stairs, turning into the room to see the man with a wide grin spread on his face. "What do you think of it?" He asked.

The suit was all different shades of dark and light blues, with short sleeves, and strap-on pockets for blades, and a thicker one for anything else. I'd fill that with cards, for sure. I felt the fabric, it was soft, but it also felt rubbery. It also had a thin bulletproof vest on the torso that was also different shades of blue. The glove felt nice, and was weighed fairly well.

"I like it." I smiled.

"Good, go in that room and try it on." He said and handed me the suit and glove.

I walked into the room and closed the door, taking my clothes off and stepping into the suit, zipping and buttoning it all together, and slipping the vest and glove on. I walked out and he gave me a double thumbs-up and smiled. "How does it feel?" He asked.

I turned, and bent over. "Really good, actually." I said.

"Great, it's yours!" He said.

I nodded and went back into the room, changing into my old outfit and folding the suit neatly, placing the glove on top. I walked out and shook his hand, whispering a quick 'thank you' and went down the hall to my room. I set the suit on my desk and curled up in bed, feeling exhausted.

_I found myself in a dark alley, and when I looked around I found no way out. To my left, there was a man walking around, probably lost, and calling for help. I wanted to tell him to run, but when I opened my mouth, I found I couldn't speak. That's when I saw something move above me._

_The man screamed suddenly, and I found him on the ground, a thin woman above him, cackling and singing a creepy lullaby, I knew this woman, but I couldn't think of it now. _

_The woman looked up to where I was, and ran awkwardly towards me. She pulled out a blade and swung it quickly left and right. I looked down and realized my stomach was bleeding. _

_She chuckled and stabbed my foot, causing me to whimper. Finally figuring out how to move, I conjured a blade and swung it towards her face, only to be blocked. She cackled and I fell down, convulsing._

_The scene changed, and I was in Hydra's base, Strucker staring at me with no emotion._

"_Wipe her, then put her on ice." He said and left the room._

_The seat I was in moved back, and something came around my head. My eyes closed and I screamed._

I leapt forward in my bed, sweating and breathing heavily. I quickly made my bed and left my room, walking down to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out some things to make a salad. I didn't want a normal breakfast.

When I finished eating, I cleaned my bowl and left the room, walking past the lab, and into the training room.

I flicked on the lights, and practiced some more knife-throwing and magic until I heard a voice on the comm minutes later.

"Avengers, Ace, suit up and meet me on the flight deck."

I sighed and ran back to my room, undressed and put my suit on, folding my old clothes and setting them neatly on my bed. I put on my old combat boots, and put some throwing knives and cards in pockets and put my vest on. I ran through the heli-carrier to the flight deck to see everyone in somewhat of a circle.

I stood next to Tony. "I have news from a reliable source that our target has been spotted in the alley by the town square's gardens." Fury said.

"Let's show Top Model what she's in for." Tony's mechanical voice said and he took off with Clint and Natasha.

I saw Bruce heading back into the heli-carrier, though I wasn't sure why.

"We try and keep him out of this unless it's necessary, have you heard of the Hulk?" Steve asked.

I nodded. "That's him." He said.

"I would have never guessed that." I said. "Need a lift?" I asked.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand and jumped off the edge of the heli-carrier in a free-fall. About 30 feet off the ground, I concentrated on the air around the two of us and air flew around us suddenly. We landed and I walked to where the others were standing.

I saw an alley near us, and after a couple seconds I saw something move. I walked towards it again and motioned for the others to follow, lighting a small flame with my gloved fingers for light. "I found her." I said.

Something crashed into me, slamming me into a wall. I conjured a knife, unable to get to my pockets and shoved it into her stomach. She only smiled and grabbed my neck, lifting me a few feet above the ground. I struggled, and kicked at her repeatedly until she let go.

A bright light shot her about 10 feet away. I chuckled. _Stark. _I thought before bringing the cards in my right pocket in a circle around me, touching a couple of them with my lit fingers before sending them towards Patchwork.

One lit up in flames on the way, burning her left arm off. Steve threw his shield, hitting her across the face and Clint shot an arrow into her knee. She threw a knife towards me and I growled, pulling it out of my shoulder and throwing it back at her. I put fire on another card and sent it to her chest. It went through one of the stitches in her chest, and started burning her. Tony shot another repulsor beam at her, and she slumped over.

I started seeing dots cloud my vision, and felt the wound in my shoulder healing. I leaned against a wall for a couple seconds to rest and nodded towards the others. Tony grabbed Natasha and Clint again and took off.

I raised an eyebrow to Steve, who nodded. I wrapped an arm around him and focused on the air around us, eventually we shot into the sky. I sighed when we landed on the flight deck and more dots clouded my vision. I held onto Steve for support and slumped over.

I woke up in my bed, most of the pain in my shoulder gone. I took my suit off and slipped on a tank top and sweats before walking out of my room, going to the meeting room, hoping everyone would be there.

I opened the door and everyone turned towards me. "What happened?" I asked.

"After we killed Patchwork and got back onto the flight deck, you passed out, ma'am." Steve said.

I nodded. "Sorry about that." I said. "It's what happens when my body uses to much magic, it forces me to sleep." I sat in my seat.

"Ace." Fury said. "Would you be interested in officially joining the Avengers?" He asked, and everyone looked surprised.

_**Don't do it, they're trying to get to you.**_

I smiled. "I would be honored to join."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ace**

Later that night, I put my pajamas on and curled into bed, snuggling into the sheets. I decided that I'd go back down tomorrow and get used to New York and see what all had changed when I was gone. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"_Ace, here is the information for your new mission; you'll be working with Winter Soldier for this one so he can evaluate your progress." A man said, handing me a file._

"_Yes, sir." I replied._

_I ran through the snow and hail with Bucky, looking for the base we were supposed to find. Arrows suddenly flooded through the sky, some were on fire, and others weren't. Only a few hit us as we continued running towards a wall before-_

I sat up in bed slowly and went into my bathroom and took a shower. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth, and put on my clothes. I slipped a few knives in my boot and a deck of cards in my back pocket before I walked down the hallway into the meeting room.

I asked Fury if I could go down below and take a look at the city. He accepted, only telling me to 'be careful'. I ran up to the flight deck, past Steve and off the edge, making a gust of wind below my feet before I hit the ground.

I walked around town, passing some museums and a couple rows of houses. I was just about to round the corner of a building when I heard something suspicious from behind me. I started to walk quicker to see if it would go away, but it got louder and louder. I turned around as a car hit me. I flew back a couple feet and rolled several times. I crawled to the sidewalk as some of the bruises healed. I noticed a man jump from the top of a building and turn to the street. I was curious, so I walked towards him. I felt something touch my shoulder.

I turned around and saw nobody there. Shrugging, I turned to look back at the man, only to see he was gone. I glared into the alley, and heard some gunshots around me. I whirled around just in time to see a gang of masked men running into a bank with a few rifles.

I pulled a knife out of my boot and walked into the bank. A couple of woman looked at me, fear clouding their eyes as one of the men turned around and pointed a gun at me. One of them whimpered. "Get on the ground, put your hands above your head, now." He said.

I held the knife in front of me, and he laughed. I smirked and lunged at him, ducking slightly so he couldn't shoot me. I threw him back a few feet after hitting him in the head with the hilt of my knife.

I walked to him and grabbed his gun, turning towards the people on the ground. "Anyone have handcuffs or rope?" I asked.

One of the older women nodded and stood up, handing me a pair of handcuffs. I thanked her and put them on the man, who was just starting to wake up. "You all need to leave, I'll handle the others." They all ran out of the bank, some whimpering, others grabbing their children and yelling.

Another man came out of the bank vault. "WOULD YOU ALL SH-" He stopped.

"Hey there." I waved my hand and held the gun up to him.

"Leave, and I won't shoot you." He said.

I laughed and took a step forward. The man shot me in my left thigh, and I glared at him, shot a couple bullets at his leg, and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt while he slumped over, putting them on his arms.

I kicked his gun away from him and put a knife near his throat. "How many more are inside?" I asked.

He smirked. "I'll never te-" I sighed and poked him with the knife, drawing a little blood.

"Three," He whimpered. "There are three!"

I pushed him onto the ground and limped into the vault. Three men whirled around and pointed their guns. I laughed. "You people and your damn guns." I said and threw knives at their hands, causing them to fall back in pain…I dropped the gun and kicked it towards one of them.

I limped outside the bank, and some policemen pointed guns at me. "Don't worry about me, the real thieves are inside, all bound up for you." I grinned and walked past them, each of them staring at me, surprised.

My head started spinning, my leg begging for rest. I felt someone shaking me. As my vision cleared, I realized I was on the ground, Steve trying to shake me awake.

I stood up slowly and limped through the dissipating crowd of people. Once I got out, I sat down on the bank's stairs.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"I heard gunshots, so I went in." I groaned. "I think the bullet is still in my leg." I said.

"We need to get you to the heli-carrier, someone can get it out for you." He said.

"Awesome." I stood up, whimpering slightly.

Steve wrapped one of my arms around his neck and helped me walk up the stairs to the heli-carrier.

After we got on, he led me down the hallway into the infirmary, similar to the one I first met them in. One man grabbed a couple sharp tools, and some alcohol. I pulled back after seeing the needles.

_**Don't be a wuss, they're just needles.**_

I closed my eyes and limped to the bed and sitting down on it.

"My name's Tommy, nice to meet you." He said.

I nodded. "Ace." I sighed. "There's a bullet in my leg."

He nodded. "I'm going to need you to take your pants off, otherwise I won't be able to get to it."

My eyes widened slightly, and I slid them off, trying to pull the top part of the suit down to cover me a little. Tommy nodded and put some pressure on the wound, causing some blood to seep out of it. He wiped it and drizzled some alcohol on it. I grunted and he wiped it once again before gently putting a small needle slowly inside.

Soon, there was a tiny clicking noise and he pulled it out, the bullet on the other end. He got a couple butterfly band aids and put them on the wound. I stood up and pulled my pants back on.

"You're all good to go." He said. "It was only a flesh wound, you should still be careful though."

"Thank you." I said and shook his hand.

I left the room, and went down the hallway, my leg glowing where the bullet used to be as it healed. I heard Fury's voice through the comm, so I went to the meeting room and sat down.

He told us that we'd be moving into Stark Towers tomorrow, since we wouldn't be able to stay on the heli-carrier forever, and since Tony had offered it up as a better place to live, it seemed appropriate. He dismissed the meeting after telling everyone to start packing up.

I walked down the hallway and into my room, shutting the door behind me and walking towards my window cautiously. It was cracked open a little, which was not the way I left it.

I felt someone grab me from behind, and struggled in their arms before I felt something hit the side of my head. I gasped for air, trying to stay conscious, and slumped over.

I shifted on my feet and opened my eyes. My arms were chained to a pole a couple feet in the air. Confused, I looked around the room and found several blades and knives laid out meticulously on a couple aluminum tables. A door creaked open on my right.

"Good, you're awake." A man said.

He had an eye patch on, with some kind of glowing reactor attached. He was in a dark brown trench coat, and wore dark gloves with the fingers cut off. His hair was short and dark.

I glared. "What do you want with me?" I asked.

"My name's X." He walked until he was standing right in front of me. "I've been sent by Hydra to bring you back, but first." He punched me in the stomach. "I want to know everything you do about the Avengers, and then I want to have some fun." He growled.

He stepped back for a split second, before punching me in the jaw. "Now, let's start with Tony Stark."

**Third-Person**

—36 Hours Later—

Tony whirled around in his seat. "Steve, I got the GPS on her suit up and running, she's in a warehouse." He said.

"Good, let's go get her." Steve said.

The quinjet landed, and four of them walked off the landing bridge and onto the soft grass below. Tony flew into the air, scouting for other men, while Steve, Clint, and Natasha headed to a double-door. Bruce stayed inside the quinjet.

Tony landed on the ground in front of the door as the three others ran in, Natasha with guns, Clint with his bow, and Steve with his shield. Hydra men came running out from corners, guns raised and prepared to shoot them. Another man stepped out from behind a corner.

"Hello, Avengers." He said with a smirk. "The name's X."

"Where is she?" Tony's mechanical voice came from behind Steve.

X chuckled. "She happens to be in this very building."

All at once, Natasha ran forward, shooting bullets at a couple of the agents, and flipping herself onto another. Clint shot some arrows, and Steve threw his shield. Tony shot a couple repulsor beams towards several more. When the men were all down, X was grinning maniacally.

"Tell Director Fury, that X is back." He grinned, and disappeared.

They all walked down the long hallway, which led to a small room. They opened the doors, and found a few dead bodies on the floor, right next to Ace.

Her arms were held upward by chains, and blood was dripping down her clothes. Her head was slumped onto her shoulder, and she was barely holding herself up.

Tony flew over, with Steve and the others close behind. Her face lifted, and once her hair moved out of her face they all took a step back. There were black veins running up her neck and towards her eyes, which were a golden color. Her face also had some bruises, and blood trailing down from her mouth.

There was a slice going down her cheek, starting from her right eye, and almost reaching her nose. The veins slowly disappeared, and her eyes returned to the normal blue and red colors. They shut slowly and her head slumped backwards.

Natasha pulled a set of keys off the table and handed them to Steve, who unlocked the cuffs and caught Ace right as she started to fall.

**Ace**

I twitched and fell forward, placing one of my hands on the ground in front of me, and with what little strength I had left I asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in a warehouse." Someone said.

Two men took a step forward, and I tried to move to the side to get away, they stopped.

"Why?" I coughed.

"Hydra got you somehow, S.H.I.E.L.D's trying to figure that out." One of the men from before said.

I nodded, trying to stay conscious. I couldn't see anymore, and I was forcing myself to stop healing…It might only make it worse.

I felt something wrap around my chest and legs, pulling me upwards. I barely registered somebody calling my name, I couldn't remember who.

**Third-Person**

"Tony, you need to fly her to the hospital, it'll be faster." Steve said, concern in his voice.

"Roger that." He took her from Steve's arms and flew out of the building.

The other three boarded the quinjet, not telling Bruce exactly what happened, and flew the quinjet to the hospital's landing pad.

When they arrived, Tony had gotten her in, and she'd been put in an emergency room. The nurses made them wait in the main room until they were finished so they could concentrate.

A while later, a nurse walked into the lobby.

"We've managed to get her stable, she's conscious right now, though I don't know how." The nurse said.

"Can we see her?" Steve asked.

"5 minutes." The nurse nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ace**

I groaned and tried to shift sideways, trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed. I vaguely remembered what happened, and why I was here. I avoided looking at my arm so I wouldn't worry myself with needles.

"Ace?" Steve asked.

I turned to the door, and smiled a bit. "Hey." I coughed out.

He and the other Avengers walked into the room and took a seat. "How you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Fine, I guess."

He nodded. "Good, because I wasn't going to run out and buy you flowers."

I laughed and a nurse walked into the room. "Time's up, let her rest." She said.

Everyone went to leave the room. Steve turned and smiled. "Goodnight." He said.

I nodded, and the nurse walked over to my side and glanced at the monitors. She poked it a couple times, confused. "You seem to be healing really well, and your heart rate looks fine."

I pulled the blanket down to reveal most of my body glowing blue.

"H-how are you doing that?" She asked.

I sighed, and glared at the ceiling. "I was part of something I shouldn't have been." I said.

She gave me another confused look before nodding. "Call if you need anything." She said and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

_**You had your chance, to leave these people and go back where you belong…Why didn't you?**_

"I don't belong in Hydra." I growled. "They used me, I don't even know my own name because of them."

_**You remember it, you just can't find the memory.**_

I stared at the wall and sighed in frustration before closing my eyes, trying to think about where I came from, who my parents were, and what my name was.

_I was suddenly in a house. My house, I looked at my younger self, she was so small, only in second grade. I had no idea how I knew all of this, but I liked it._

"_Dinner's ready, sweetie!" I heard my mom call._

"_Coming, mommy!" I yelled, and followed myself down and saw my parents. _

_I jumped into my dad's arms and he spun me around, both of us were laughing as he sat me down in my booster chair. _

I gasped, looking around the room, scared and confused.

_**See? You just need to focus.**_

I sunk further into my pillow and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw the nurse from yesterday smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow. She showed me the clipboard, and that most of my wounds were healed, leaving behind scars. I hadn't noticed I'd been healing as long as I had.

I looked out the window of my room and saw Steve sitting awkwardly in one of the waiting room chairs, wrapped in a blanket. "He's been there all night, wouldn't leave." The nurse chuckled.

"Can I leave today?" I asked.

She looked down at her clipboard. "Yep, you're all good to go, you might be sore for a while though."

The nurse handed me a bag of clothes. "Your old ones looked beat up, so I took your measurements, these should fit."

"Thanks." I said, and slowly sat up.

The nurse closed the blinds on the windows and left the room, leaving me to change. I took off the hospital gown, grimacing a bit at the movement. I felt sore everywhere.

I opened the bag of clothes and put my underwear on, and then slipped on the hoodie and sweats. I found some flip flops on a shelf in the room and put those on before opening the door and walking out.

I walked to the nurse, who smiled. "Good, they fit!" She said.

I nodded and limped to where Steve was sitting and sat in a seat next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me, confused.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

I smiled. "They let me go, I managed to heal through most of the night."

Steve smiled and stood up, folding the blanket and handing it to one of the nurses. I limped to him and held on for support. We walked out of the lobby and called a taxi. The driver took us to Stark Towers.

After Steve paid him, we went into the tower and I saw what little I had in a basket. Tony came out of the kitchen and nodded to us both. "I was wondering when you'd come back home, Capsicle." He grinned.

Clint walked up from behind me and patted my shoulder. I grimaced slightly, still not used to pressure, and I still felt pretty sore. "Hey, Clint." I smiled.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, I healed for most of the night, so they let me go today." I said.

Tony nodded towards my stuff. "This is what all we found of yours, Jarvis will help you find your room."

He and Clint walked off to who-knows-where, and Steve stayed next to me.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked me.

I sighed. "For now."

I limped forward and grabbed my basket, when a mechanical voice echoed throughout the room.

"Miss, would you like me to show you to your room?" It asked.

I jumped slightly, and I heard Tony chuckle from another room. "Sure." I said.

"Walk into the elevator to your right, and press button 6." It said.

I did as it said walking into the elevator with my basket and pressing the fourth button, smiling at Steve before the doors closed. The doors opened again soon after, showing me a hallway. The lights flickered on.

"Go to your left, and the second door will be your room." It said.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

"Mr. Stark calls me Jarvis, miss." Jarvis said.

I nodded to myself and walked down the hall to my room. I gasped a little when I opened the door, it was absolutely beautiful. The light shone into the room at an angle, and the walls were painted light blue. The bed was huge, I had no idea why. There was a wardrobe, and a desk across from it.

I set my basket of things on the desk and sat on my bed to take a break, my back was aching. I slapped my hands on my knees and stood up, taking my clothes out of the basket and hanging them in the wardrobe. I hung my suit and glove on the inside of my bedroom door, as a reminder that I'd need to get it fixed.

I put my cards and knives in a drawer, and set the basket beside the wardrobe. I went into the bathroom to check it out, and saw a rather large shower, and a nice toilet.

I closed the door and sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling, which was painted to look something like a starry night. It was gorgeous. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes, and trying once again to find my name.

_I found myself in my old living room, sitting on my couch and staring at the TV curiously. I laughed when I saw what was on – it was one of the 'Captain America' segments. _

_The audience screamed and Steve whirled around to see Hitler. He moved to the right and punched him square in the face. My old self laughed and cheered._

"_Alex, honey!" I froze. "We need to go shopping, come on!" My mom said._

_My old self stood up with a sigh and turned the TV off. My name…I remembered my name._

I flew up in my bed, breathing heavily and smiling at once.

_**Now, to tell, or not to tell?**_

I shook my head immediately. I might trust them, but I don't trust them enough. Then something very disturbing hit me…Were my parents even still alive? Did they know what happened to me…Did they care?

I stood up shakily and walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the first button, hoping that would take me to the first floor…

I smiled when the doors opened, revealing the living room couches. I went straight for the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking around for something already prepared. I opened a container of fried potatoes and put them in the microwave.

I hit a couple buttons, hoping I was right, and pressed start. I grabbed a fork from one of the drawers and waited for the microwave to beep. When it did, I pulled the container of steaming potatoes out and started eating them. I found a seat and sat down, looking around the tower.

When I was finished with my potatoes, I put the container and fork in the sink and jumped when I heard Tony from inside the living room. "Movie night tonight, everyone!" He yelled.

My eyes widened, and then I grinned. _What a goof._ I thought.

—7 Hours Later—

Tony somehow managed to get us all into the living room and seated on the couches and chairs. Steve, Clint and I shared the couch, and everyone else got chairs, or the floor.

"Jarvis, lights out." He said and put in the movie.

The lights dimmed and he sat on the floor.

—3 Hours Later—

My eyes were starting to shut, and I was having a hard time focusing on the second movie Tony put in, instead I was thinking of my parents, and my home. I felt my head hit something soft, and I closed my eyes.

**Third-Person**

The movie continued playing, even though everyone was already half asleep, or asleep. Clint had slumped over the edge of the couch, and Natasha was curled against the back of her chair. Bruce had left to go to the lab after the first movie was over. Tony was still wide awake, and Steve was drifting off slowly.

Tony glanced back and saw Ace leaning on Steve in her sleep and smiled before turning back to the movie.

Steve's head fell back onto the couch, and his eyes closed slowly.

**Ace**

_I opened a door, unable to control my own movements and saw my parents sitting at a table. They looked up at me and smiled, though I was unsure if it was me, or my old self. _

_My mom stood up and walked towards me with tears in her eyes and she pulled me into a hug. I feel something wet slide down my cheek and return the hug, still hardly able to believe what was happening._

_The scene changed, and I was in front of my house, close enough to see the address. I made a mental note to remember it, and find their number._

I inhaled slowly and smiled. _I'm gonna call them today._ I thought to myself.

I suddenly noticed I was practically snuggling with Steve. I pulled away gently, careful not to wake him up and walked into the elevator.

"Jarvis, I need you to find someone's phone number." I said.

"Do you have the address, miss?" Jarvis asked.

I nodded to the elevator and gave him the address I remembered from the night before. It gave me the phone number, and I ran out the elevator in search of a phone. I sighed in defeat.

"Jarvis, where's the phone?" I asked.

"To your right, next to the TV in the living room." It answered.

I walked towards the TV and grabbed the phone, going into the kitchen before dialing the number Jarvis told me. The call dropped, and I dialed it again. An older woman's voice answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Is this Ms. Ivery?" I said.

"This is she, who are you?" She sounded suspicious.

I started breathing quicker. "Mom?" I asked.

There was a pause. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked.

"No, mom, it…it's me." I said.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, momma, it's me…I promise." I could feel my heart pounding.

"Where are you, honey?" She asked me.

I chuckled. "I'm at Stark Towers, in New York."

I could hear her gasp. "You're kidding!" She said.

"Nope, Tony's sleeping in the living room now, so is everyone else." I said.

She sighed on the other end. "I'm sorry sweety, I need to go – call me later?" She asked.

"I'll try." I smiled. "Love you." I said.

"Love you, too."

I set the phone on the counter and inhaled sharply. My head was hurting again, this time worse than before. "Jesus." I said and fell to the floor with a thud, trying to numb the pain by pressing a hand to my head.

_**Ace, you need to calm down. Right. Now.**_

I nearly screamed in frustration, the pain was getting worse. I felt something grab me, and I tried to push it away, but I only managed to grab at something soft.

**Third-Person**

Steve jumped awake after hearing a thud from the kitchen and walked cautiously to it. He yelled for Bruce when he saw Ace writhing on the ground. He knelt over her and held her in place so she wouldn't hurt herself, and she flung her arms out to stop him, then settled for holding his shirt and shoulder. She looked terrified.

Black veins were slowly running up her neck, and her eyes were a bright gold color. She growled – it sounded more animal than human – and threw him off. Standing up slowly, she whispered something he couldn't decipher before leaping onto him and pushing him to the side.

She barreled into him once he stood up and growled again, sending both of them onto the floor.

Bruce leapt out from behind a shelf and shot her in the leg with a couple doses of tranquilizer. Ace's eyes widened and then closed slightly, the veins starting to vanish as she slumped over, landing on top of Steve.

**Ace**

I groaned and opened my eyes. I wasn't sure what happened, but when I looked around, everyone was staring at me, all of them looked concerned. I sat up slowly. "What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know, exactly." Steve answered. "I found you on the floor, then you sort of transformed into something."

My eyes widened.

_**Its back, you didn't get the dose.**_

"I know what i-it is." I said. "In Hydra, they were testing something new on me." I stared up at everyone, making sure they were following along. "It backfired, and I went crazy, so they injected something into me to stop it." I said.

"What is 'it'?" Bruce asked.

I sighed. "When my adrenaline gets going, or I'm in a lot of pain, I sort of become what you all saw." I stood up. "Usually if I'm not in pain, I can control it, but if it's pain, it's a lot harder to stop it."

"What happened to cause it this time?" Steve asked.

I shrugged. "My head started hurting really badly, that's the last thing I remember."

They all nodded, and I left the room. I went into the elevator and went up to my room and sat on my bed. _I need to find an antidote. _I thought to myself.

_**Or learn to control it…**_


	6. Ace's PowersActors

**Ok, this chapter is just a list of powers in the book, and ones going to be added (very soon).**

Very talented at knife throwing. Intermediate in hand-to-hand. Shape-shifting ('beast' only). Healing Telepathy Elemental Control - Fire and wind. Item Conjuration - Small knives and swords. Telekinesis - Small things, like cards. Superhuman strength, and speed (when in, or almost in 'beast' mode). Superhuman hearing (in any form, though hearing is increased more when in 'beast' mode).

* * *

**This next part is a list of actors for this story (In case you haven't seen the movie).**

Chris Evans - Captain America/Steve Rogers

Chris Hemsworth - Thor

**Eliza Taylor - Ace/Alex**

Mark Ruffalo - The Hulk/Bruce Banner

Robert Downey Jr. - Iron Man/Tony Stark

Sebastian Stan - The Winter Soldier/James "Bucky" Barnes(May Not Be Added)

Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff

Tom Hiddleston - Loki

Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye/Clint Barton

* * *

***TBA - To Be Added**

**CURRENTLY RIGHT NOW I AM REWRITING THE OLD CHAPTERS - I EDITED ACE'S INFORMATION**

**THIS IS ALL PREPARING FOR AGE OF ULTRON!**


	7. Update 1-22-15 - PLEASE read!

1.22.15

You can look at my journals on DA for a more in-depth description of what has been happening in my crazy life lately, but I'll give all of you a summary: .com

Before I get started, however, I would love to give all of you still reading this story a HUGE thank you- for sticking with me this long, and dealing with my unpredictable-ness when it comes to updating.

I plan on updating this more often, since now my life has calmed down some!

Basically, my parents divorced, and we went to court several times. I've dealt with liars, betraying jerks (I'm being nice, okay?), and absolute insanity for the past...2 months now, I think?

*BIG thank you to my friend, Ketti/Jocasta - if you happen to read this - for being there for me when I needed someone, and sticking with me throughout this crazy-ness. You're awesome, and I want you to know that.

I've updated the prologue, and chapter 1 - more will come soon!

Also, if you happen to still be reading this story of mine - give me feedback! I love hearing your guys' opinions on this, and it helps to know what you guys think.

Ex: Was a character OOC? Let me know, it helps the story progress!


End file.
